The present invention relates generally to a hermetic compressor and more particularly to small refrigeration compressors used in household appliances. An area of interest in the compressor art is how to construct a more efficient and quieter compressor. The efficiency of a compressor is expressed as an energy efficiency ratio (EER) which is measured by dividing the BTU per hour output of the compressor by the power consumption under standard running conditions. The higher the EER the greater the efficiency.
One area that has received attention is that of mechanical friction within the compressor. The crankshaft of compressors generally rotates about a vertical axis and therefore requires journalling within a frame and bearings to position and confine its rotation. A thrust bearing is used to bear the weight of the crankshaft and motor parts. In the past, these bearings have generally been of a plain or oil film type, either having two machined surfaces rubbing together or one or two hardened washers. Another type of bearing in use is a ball bearing system. A disadvantage of ball bearings is that they increase the noise of the compressor and also increase the cost of the compressor as well.